


Reason, Reaction

by anenko



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Community: springkink, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scientific inquiry" left Tommy shirtless, and relatively docile beneath Merton's wandering fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason, Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink, with the prompt: "Fur - Likes the feel."

"Scientific inquiry" was a useful pretext, one which Merton used not infrequently. Tommy had little patience for Merton's poking and prodding, but he had even less for the long, rambling scientific speeches Merton tended to engage in when his orders were questioned. "Scientific inquiry" left Tommy shirtless, and relatively docile beneath Merton's wandering fingertips.

Tommy's eyes glowed golden, and his claws tapped against his thighs in growing impatience. Merton absently _tsk'ed_ at him, "Tommy, _please,_ you _know_ this is for your own good. I'm dedicating my time and immense intellectual prowess to _your_ cause, so if you'd do me the favour of sitting still and letting me _work_\--"

Tommy's fur was thick, and several shades darker than his hair. Thick, and coarse, and warm with the heat of Tommy's body as Merton carded his fingers through the fur at the nape of Tommy's neck. Tommy shivered as Merton reversed direction, stroking upwards only to soothe the ruffled fur back down moments later.

"I'm not a dog, Merton," Tommy growled.

"No," Merton agreed, "no, of course not."

"You're petting me," Tommy said. He twisted around, clamping one hand around Merton's wrist. Tommy's claws were thick, sharply pointed, and resting lightly against Merton's pulse. His hands were broad, and heavily furred. They were as familiar as Merton's own, and contrasted sharply with Merton's pale skin and bone-sharp fingers.

Merton's stomach lurched. It felt good to have Tommy touching him: really, really, _really_ good, and touching him back, touching more of him, everything, everywhere could only be better. Merton felt his cheeks flush, and his breath quicken. Tommy's eyebrows hiked upwards.

Merton laughed, a bit too high, breathless. "Tommy, Tommy--" Merton began, only to stutter to a stop as Tommy readjusted his grip on Merton's hand, sliding his fingers upwards along the inside of Merton's arm.

The curiosity in Tommy's eyes was beginning to change into something more closely resembling certainty. "Remember, Merton--this is for _science._" He smiled at Merton, all teeth, and rubbed his free hand against the curve of Merton's jaw. Merton's eyelashes fluttered, and he leaned into the touch.

"--rton! Merton!" Tommy's voice sounded far away, muffled.

Merton had pressed his face into Tommy's shoulder. He summoned up all of his great intellect and said: "ah." He could smell fur, and warmth, and Tommy. Moving was a good idea, and the last thing in the world Merton felt like doing.

"Merton, Merton, you're such an idiot," Tommy said.

"It's not just the fur," Merton muttered, embarrassed and defiant, waiting.

Tommy was a good friend, the best. He leaned forward, and kissed Merton.


End file.
